Star Trek
Star Trek refers to the 1966-69 science fiction television series, along with a subsequent series of films and later, several spin-off television series created by Gene Roddenberry, all frequently referred to on Leverage. Veterans of the various film and television incarnations of Star Trek have appeared on the show and worked behind the camera. Frequent director Jonathan Frakes, who appeared as First Officer Will Riker in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Recurring cast members include Jeri Ryan, who plays Seven of Nine, a liberated human once assimilated by the Borg on Star Trek: Voyager and Wil Wheaton (Colin "Chaos" Mason) played Wesley Crusher on ST:TNG for four seasons. A number of actors associated with the various Star Trek shows have also appeared on Leverage. Among them are Brent Spiner (Data, ST:TNG) and Armin Shimerman (Quark, ST:DS9) with his wife Kitty Swink (Luaran / Minister Rozahn, ST:DS9) in The Juror #6 Job, and John Billingsley (Medical Officer Dr. Phlox, Star Trek: Enterprise). References Season 1 * The Nigerian Job: The first reference to Star Trek occurs when Eliot Spencer, while flirting with a secretary at Bering Aviation, suggests that he plays a Klingon, the traditional enemy, at Star Trek conventions. Eliot then uses a Klingon phrase, further impressing the secretary, though (apparently) delivering it so poorly that Hardison (who was listening in) was put off by it. Season 2 * The Order 23 Job: Alec Hardison both suggests and uses Star Trek code phrases to communicate with Eliot, specifically the dichotomy between odd and even numbered movies. * The Two Live Crew Job: During a briefing, Hardison tells the team that the CIA calls Chaos the "Kobayashi Maru", which only Parker understands. The Kobyashi Maru is a Starfleet Academic test, presenting cadets with a scenario in which they can either save their own ship or attempt to save a civilian ship called the Kobayashi Maru (and end up failing no matter what). The expression has become a metaphor for an unsolvable puzzle, or "No Win Scenario", among those knowledgeable about the Star Trek universe. * The Three Strikes Job: Hardison's final words to Lucille before the team blows her up were, "I have always been, and forever shall be, your friend. I'll never forget you." These words echo a dying Spock's final words to Kirk in the film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Season 3 * The Ho Ho Ho Job: Nate draws a parallel between the EMP gun and Star Trek phasers. Season 4 *The Cross My Heart Job: Elliot signals Hardison over an open P.A. system by paging "Kirk Picard," a reference to Captain James Kirk (original series) and Captain Jean-Luc Picard (ST: TNG). *The Last Dam Job: Chaos expresses his desire to see Sophie dressed up as Counselor Troi, a character from ST: TNG. In the real world, the actor portraying Chaos, Wil Wheaton, also starred in the series as Wesley Crusher. Season 5 *The First Contact Job: Elliot calles himself Willie Riker, who was the first officer on ST: TNG Category:In-Jokes